1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-molded semiconductor device in which a plurality of pads on a semiconductor chip and a plurality of inner leads are connected to each other by wires.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices having a grounded GND lead between a die pad and a plurality of inner leads are being used. GND wires connecting this GND lead and a semiconductor chip are disposed between a plurality of wires respectively connecting the semiconductor chip and the plurality of inner leads to each other. Therefore, the distance between each adjacent pair of the inner leads around the GND wires is increased to about 0.4 to 0.5 mm.